


Cuddle

by Bazihewo



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazihewo/pseuds/Bazihewo
Summary: Kells要em抱他
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Kudos: 3





	Cuddle

*ooc，感觉我写的都ooc了;(因为我就是，喜欢softie

“M&M, 靠，你怎么就是能想出这个名字？” 年轻的浅发男人在沙发上斜躺，脚踝挂在扶手上交叠着，头侧着，饶有兴趣地盯着手机。室内算是温暖，他上身只穿了一件黑色背心，外套叠起来放在了一旁的椅子上。 “你知道这个问题很他妈的笨吗？” Eminem 难得地在看一本并不知名的书。也许里面的内容很合口味，小说，或者是诗集一类的。 文学对他总是有巨大的吸引力——尽管他不显现得那么热衷，甚至没有身边的人会想到描述他为”文学爱好者”，反而多为“文字爱好者。”抬了一下头，脖子已经有点酸的感觉了。 “那不是个问句，”Colson渐渐地显现出笑意，“只是，十几年前的你看起来也太……我会说奶味。(M&M能泡奶吗？)” “考虑给你在大腿签个名，小女孩。” “爸爸能再给我个拥抱吗？不，是哥哥，当时你看着真的不是我该叫爸爸的年纪。天……我完全愿意穿越回去跟你睡两觉应该就不想回来了。”Colson难以想象如果 Eminem现在跟他同岁会怎样，如果他们都没有女儿，估计爱的死去活来。现实意义上的死去活来。还是他们能保护好自己？ 不过kells就是不会自动贴上shady，无论shady的音乐还是作风有多深刻，kells只会把他当偶像。他再想也不敢，并且他何必这样做。除非他们都不出名。 “我不会跟你睡的，你连口我都没机会。”年长的男人稍微挑了一下眉。 “好吧。”Kells缓缓起身。有点现实主义了。“我去厨房拿点喝的，你要什么，还有汽水吗？” “拿瓶水，可能吧。” 

现在Colson跟两瓶葡萄汽水对瞪，他得说它们不好喝，尽管是自己买的。而除了汽水就是水，和孤零零的两瓶牛奶。“操，这他妈是植物的家吗，喝水就能活？真不喝饮料。”  
越看越觉得没兴趣，高糖气泡饮料难得没让他心动，于是拿了瓶牛奶和一瓶水，稍微有点大力地关上了冰箱。 他大部分时候只有看见em喝水和咖啡，咖啡还占少数。有几次冰箱还有几瓶啤酒，Kells有空也买半打不同的饮料放着。放着只是放着，em就喝过一瓶芬达，还有几次苏打水。好吧有几次陪他喝了啤酒。他问em干嘛不喝饮料，em只是说懒得挑。 无论如何，Colson是不会放弃汽水的，只是比起在自己家减少了一点次数。 

Em还在读书，他放下水，“谢谢。” 打开牛奶，浅发男人绕到另一人身后，背抵着窗台喝了起来。浅色的睫毛泛着淡淡的光，躯体挡住了一部分自然光，极小地改变了房间的亮度。 Marshall 放下书转向他，“没什么，这本书讲什么的？”“文学而已。” 他不喜欢跟别人一块看书，更有一种像冒犯到文学作品如果就是明明白白地描述故事的感觉一样。也许对我来说有趣也可能无聊吧，我或许会看也或许不会…… 小小的爱意现在又上来了，em的访谈戳到他的点了，但是当面吹实在不好意思。美好的情绪向他心里涌去。 憋了好一会，天哪，这个人只属于自己。（属于自己吹，毕竟他大部分朋友都不敢再跟他一起吹姆了） 他凑上去交换了一个奶味的吻。 “我能……抱你吗？”  
“你还真是小女孩吗，可以，还要拍张照吗Stanley？”Marshall勾了下嘴角，觉得年轻人是真的可爱。 Kells 揽住他的肩，膝盖抵着椅子，直到em的手臂迟疑地托住他的大腿，浅发男人才将手环在em的胸后，肩膀突起着，将两人的胸骨紧贴。Colson不重，也不像女孩一样轻，正好有一定的让人舒适的重量。  
浅色蓬松的短发埋在深色的胡髭之下，高挺的鼻梁碰着动脉的位置，温热的感觉传递到脸颊上。 Eminem稍微调整了一下姿势，使后背更紧贴上椅子，并让椅子找到一个可靠的支撑位。他穿着棉质外套，柔软的质感让年轻人赤裸的肌肤感到舒适，热渐渐在面料上传递。同样的，em露出的小臂搭在colson纤细的腰上，轻轻地压着。肌肉，微隆起的脊椎骨，手掌犹豫着向上，有节律地抚摸，拍打着。 浅发男人越发将大腿夹紧在另一方的腰上，渐渐深入着将腿根卡在胯骨的地方，进而背和腰都用力地拱起到夸张的角度。一阵像空虚一样的东西袭来，Kells本来不快的心跳快了起来。他突然有些头昏。颈部蹭着颈部，两人的喉结交碰，kells几乎是想让自己的下巴和em的颈部线条契合，微张着嘴，啄着那块皮肤。像只小龙，要着更多，想要吃掉什么一样。 Eminem的动作力度大了起来，像试图压下这块肌肉，久而久之，Kells终于一点一点地放松了，将胯部放下，落在他的大腿上。腰上的力量也卸下了许多。Kells松开双手，渐渐起身，扶着另一人的肩膀，em的手仍护着他的后背。 两双蓝眼睛望着彼此，em闭眼在kells的浅发上落下一个吻。Colson自然地笑了。再次贴上em，松散地靠着em的脸颊。 Eminem的手臂从另一人的手臂下抽出，同样松散地搭上了年轻人的肩膀，半抱着他。“噢，我想吃披萨。”年轻人嘟囔着。“当然。”


End file.
